<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Marble Hornets/Creepypasta Smut Drabbles (EXPLICIT) by TatoTheDestroyer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25727215">Marble Hornets/Creepypasta Smut Drabbles (EXPLICIT)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TatoTheDestroyer/pseuds/TatoTheDestroyer'>TatoTheDestroyer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shameless Smut, Smut, and eventually pick some of the pasta girls to whore out for??, basically im living vicariously through this fanfic to bone as many fictional boys as i can, but also i wanna genderbend them?? maybe??</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:48:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25727215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TatoTheDestroyer/pseuds/TatoTheDestroyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I wouldn't say these are "drabbles" persay since my writing usually never sits under 100 characters, and I'm pretty sure I'll end up over 1000 characters per story, but fuck that I just wanna write some hot smut over fictional killer boys (and eventually girls) that I've been crushing on since my horny ass was 14. </p><p>Just your general smut fic collection, however, I myself am wholly unsure how long I'll keep this up as I have no motivation and am just trying to live vicariously in the only way I know how! Hopefully, y'all enjoy these, though. I'd say I don't take criticism with some lame joke about it making me cry, but please be brutally honest with your thoughts on these drabbles, I'd like to improve my sinful writing as much as I can.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>BEN (BEN Drowned)/Reader, Brian Thomas/Reader, Eyeless Jack/Reader, Hoodie/Reader, Jeffrey Woods | Jeff the Killer/Reader, Masky/Reader, Timothy "Tim" Wright/Reader, Timothy "Tim" Wright/Reader/Brian Thomas, Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers|Ticci Toby/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Marble Hornets/Creepypasta Smut Drabbles (EXPLICIT)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I'm going to try and use my best grammar and full punctuation to win you guys over with this purely as I know I'm going to immediately return to my usual writing methods immediately after this introductory chapter. Too much effort for my last three (3) braincells. Plus I don't want to have to fight Grammarly on my writing style right now.</p><p>Oh, plus it would give you all an insight as to how the drabbles would be written out, too! As in, the language used and the content I'll be dishing out. As a precursory warning, I <em>do</em> indeed have the vocabulary of a thesaurus but sadly have been gifted the mental capacity of a baked potato. Not exactly the best pairing for an author, but I'll take what I can get. </p><p>Here's the general structure of how the drabbles will be written, as to ensure there is no confusion further down the line;</p><p>All drabbles will be written in a third-person format but without the use of "you" and the like. Writing those feel a tad too personal.</p><p>- (Name) | The placeholder for your name. Can be whatever you choose; a made up name, your full first name, or a nickname. Any nicknames given will be part of the dialogue and will not be exchangeable.<br/>
- (Surname) | The placeholder for your surname. Again, can be either your actual last name or a fictional one. Hell, self insert one of your characters. Reader inserts can be anything you want them to be.</p><p>- (Colour) | The placeholder for whatever follows this; i.e. (colour) eyes, (colour) hair, etc. (Yes I know I'm spelling it the non-American way, I don't care.)</p><p>I may update the list in future if I recall anything that may <em>also</em> fall into those categories, but for the most part it should give a general idea of what to expect, even if you're a first-time reader insert reader or a seasoned veteran. No (Y/N) in sight for this collection of explicit content.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>